Eight Nights at Endo's
Eight Nights at Endo's or ENAE is a fangame made by Shadowboy192. Story After Fazbear Entertainment had closed Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for good, they sold the endoskeletons they had stored in the back to an associated company. That company then created Endo's Fun Pizza Place. Description Welcome to Endo's fun pizza place! Forget the incidents that happened in the old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and have fun with your kids and friends in this magical place! Also, we need a security guard to make sure the place is safe at night. $500 a week! Gameplay ENAE's gameplay is similar to how FNAF works. Close doors, watch cameras. These are the mechanics: Power Consumes overtime, faster when closing the doors, using the lighs or having the monitor on. Monitor Here you can see the building through the various cameras scattered around it. Blind Spot Lights You can see if there is something in the office's blind spots using these. Blind Spot Doors If something is in the blind spots, close the doors to make it go away. Vent Door If you hear a strange sound in the office or find something unusual when using the monitor, close the vent door in your front so it does not get in. Cameras The camera feeds you can see in your monitor. Performance Stage Where Endo-01 and Endofun perform(as pointed out by the name). Endo-01 and Endofun start here. Main Room This is where the children sit and watch the animatronics in the stage perform while they eat pizza and drink soda. Endo-01, Endofun and Endoplush can go to here. Backstage Where parts and gadgets for the animatronics are. Endo-01 and Endofun can go here. Prize Area Endo-02 gives out prizes and sells merchandise in this room. Endo-02 starts here. Endofun can go here. Play Area Children can play with Endoplush in this room, It's also filled with toys and plushies. Endoplush starts here. Party Room Where children's parties take place in the pizzeria. Endoplush can go here. Supply Room Where supplies are kept, self-explanatory. Endo-01 and Endoplush can go here. Arcade Where game machines are, children can get a special token if they win a game and can exchange it for a prize in the Prize Area. Endo-01 and Endofun can go here. Vent 1 Located in the Play Area. Endoplush can go here. Vent 2 Located in the Party Room. Endoplush can go here. Vent 3 Located in the Supply Room. Endoplush can go here. Bathrooms Where human beings go to leave their waste, close to the left hallway. Endo-01 and Endoplush can go here. Left Hallway A hallway full of posters in the wall with a dusty floor. Endo-01 can go here. Right Hallway Entrance An entrance to the right hallway, close to the Prize Area and Arcade. Endofun and Endo-02 can go here. Right Hallway A hallway full of drawings in the wall with a bright floor. Endofun and Endo-02 can go here. Animatronics Here are the animatronics you can encounter in the game. Endo-01 The star of the show(also the mascot of the fun pizza place). He starts in the Performance Stage with Endofun and goes randomly to different rooms, sometimes chooses the ones that lead closer to the office. When in the office he will appear in the left blind spot, when in there he can be spotted by the lights. To make him go away you have to close the left door for a certain amount of time until you hear foot step noises. If you fail to close the door in time he will sneak into your room and then jumpscare you when you use the monitor. When the power goes out his face will appear flashing in the left blind spot. He enters in an "overclock" mode in the 5th night and on. In this state not only does he become more aggressive but he can also go to the right blind spot too. In this state he gets the ability to deactivate at least one camera for the entire night if he is viewed way too much. Endofun A pink endoskeleton with eyelashes and yellow pupils that has a similar appearance to Endo-01. She starts in the Performance Stage with Endo-01 and is slower than him but will choose places that lead closer to the office more often. When in the office she will appearn in the right blind spot, when in there she can be spotted by the light. To make her go away you have to close the right door for a certain amount fo time until you hear foot step noises. If you fail to close the door in time she will sneak into your room and then jumpscare you when you use the monitor. When the power goes out her face will appear flashing in the right blind spot. She enters in an "overclock" mode in the 6th night and on. She can access both the right and left blind spot in that state and will try to fool the player by changing between places but still going through the ones that lead closer to the office. In this state she gets the ability to 'deactivate' the doors for 30 seconds if she isn't flashed once in a while when blocked by the door. Endo-02 The happy prize giver of children at day, your nightmare at night. He starts in the Prize Area and differently than the other animatronics, he goes to the office in a linear path. When in the Prize Area he will have three states until he goes to the next room(standing, looking at the camera, leaving). When he leaves the Prize Area he will go to the right hallway entrance and then to the right hallway, when in there he has two states(far away, close) and when he leaves this room he will sneak into the office and then jumpscare you after a few seconds. To stop that from happening you will have to check him in the monitor to slow him down and then close the right door when he is in the hallway, he will then drawback overtime. When the power goes out you will hear footstep noises from Endo-02 and after some time passes, he will kill you. He enters in an "overclock" mode in the 7th night and on. In this mode he has two states instead of three and has the ability to rush into the office if he isn't viewed enough. Closing the door on him when he is rushing will drain 8% of the power. Endoplush The shortest animatronic in the pizzeria, what could go wrong with him? He starts in the Play Area and will then enter the ventillation to get to the office. When close to the office in the ventillation a strange sound will softly play in the office, meaning he is in the vent in front of you. To make him go away you have to close the vent door for a certain amount of time until you hear a sound of something climbing in a metal structure. After he returns to the Play Area he will try to confuse you by going to different vents or by going to the same one he just got to. If you fail to close the vent door in time he will appear in your room and then jumpscare you when you use the monitor. When the power goes out he will appear at the vent in your front with his face flashing. He enters in an "overclock" mode in the 6th night and on. In this mode he will be more aggressive. When in the ventillation he will make an aggressive clanking sound like he's in an hurry. When that sound plays you will have to close the vent door fast, If you fail to do so he will lunge at you and then kill you. ??? A transparent dark blue endoskeleton with completely black eyes and white pupils. He is an easter egg that will randomly appear in the office and then disappear for a split second when you take the monitor. After that when you use the monitor again he will be blocking the camera feed you are in and then disappear in three seconds, your game will then crash in a few seconds. To prevent that from happening you have to change from the camera feed you are already in to another one before he disappears. Phone Calls Night 1 Err...hello...? Y-Your name is Jann...John, right?! My name is Jack and I will try my best to teach you how to work at the night shift, okay? This is my first time in this job. The original one...we don't know what happened with him. Now, let me get started, you may know this, or maybe not, but the endoskeletons are stationary at day to prevent any incident from happening, they used to walk around...sounds familiar? You may remember Freddy Fazbear's Pizza right? The company behind that place was associated with ours. After they closed we bought the endoskeletons they had. Since they are a little old their servos will lock if they are not in roaming mode for a few hours. Their face recognition system is also a little buggy, to say the least, so they may think...you...are dangerous or something, I am still at the basics. Now continuing on, they will try to take care of you, but as you've already noticed, there are buttons close to the entrances and at the vent in front of you. If you didn't already press them, I will tell what they do. The red button in all of the entrances makes the electric iron doors go down, if you didn't already guess, they're electric, that means they waste power, since we are still starting we don't have enough money to keep the power going, so don't keep the doors closed for a long period of time, I myself don't recommend it, but glad for you the animatronics tend to 'get bored', so if you close it for some time they will wander to another area. Now, I think you also noticed, but there is another button at the corner entrances, this button brightens the dark area we like to call 'blind spot', you can use it to see if something is at one of the entrances. Again, it also needs power, but doesn't waste as much as the doors. Apart from these two there is also a monitor you can use for viewing the endoskeletons, I probably didn't need to tell you about it right? It also waste power for some reason. Well, I think i already explained enough. In your next day working here, I will tell you how some of the animatronics work. Good luck with your shift! Night 2 H-hello! Hello! I am getting better at this. Now, let me pack up my notes here. Uh...Let me see...Oh, yes. Today I was going to tell you how to fend off the animatronics, wasn't I? Since you came back here for another night, I guess you already know how Endo-01 and Endofun work right? Fun Fact: Endofun is the only endoskeleton here that was created by this place's company. Like I told you yesterday, our company bought these endoskeletons from Fazbear Entertainment. After that we never heard from them again, like they just disappeared out of existence. Also, I just remembered that there was another endoskeleton created by the company, I don't know much about it nor have seen it anywhere in the place though, neither did the other employees, I just remember hearing about it somewhere, maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me. I think i drove away from the subject for way too long. Now, entering inside the subject, you must have noticed that there are two more animatronics around. The company and most employess call those Endo-02 and Endoplush. Endo-02 stays at the Prize Area and gives out prizes to the children who won a special token at the arcade area. At night, he slowly walks to your office, you can see it in the monitor, It's kinda creepy, I at least find it creepy. If he is too close to your office, close the right door immediately, check if he's at a significant distance after a while and then open the door. Endoplush...you'll see him. Now i think my job is done. Once again, good luck with your shift! Night 3 H-h-hell...o? Are you still there? If you are, I have some things to tell you. The company has had some problems lately. Police investigations, lazy employees, animatronics malfunctioning in the middle of their performance and missing staff, as well as important objects. Oh, and financial problems. On the plus side, we also made a collaboration with another company which will give us a decent amount of money for our work or more specifically, the engineers' work. Let's hope we can solve these problems so we can focus on the collaboration. Anyways, good luck with the shift. Night 4 Hello? W-well, about the collaboration. It's actually going well as of now, the company is even thinking of changing and adding new rules as well as shipping the new animatronics for a better location in the next week because of the enormous amount of money the other company is giving us now. We might even give you a bigger salary, If you're still alive that is...''S-so!...Keep doing what you always do and good luck! Night 5 Hello! Err...I just want to warn you, to be more careful on your shift. C-check the right blind spot more often...''I can't belive I am involved with this...A-a-and stay calm, of all things! Think straight about your actions and take deep breaths once in a while...E-everything is going to be a-okay! G-good luck! You really need it... Night 6 Hello? Hello? S-so, I don't think you're still alive, so I am literally talking to myself. T-the company...sigh...the company...why did I ever get involved with it? I should've believed those rumours and looked for a better job. Ever since day one I thought there was something wrong with the endoskeletons, I should've done something and stopped this from happening. But I was a coward who just did what my superiors told me to do and got myself involved in crime, now there's nothing I can do, the robots are acting stranger every day and the collaboration was cancelled after they discovered that-- *glitchy noises* W-what is that, who entered the room?! ''That blue thing again--'' *loud breathing* D-DON'T-- *static* Night 7 .... . .-.. .-.. --- ... --- ..- .... -.-- --- ..- --. --- - - .... .-. --- ..- --. .... -. .. --. .... - -.... -.-. --- -. --. .-. .- - ... -. --- .-- .. -.. --- ..- -... - -.-- --- ..- .-- .. .-.. .-.. ... ..- .-. ...- .. ...- . - .... .. ... - .. -- . -.-. .. .- --- Night 8 -.-- --- ..- .-. . .- .-. --- ..- --. .... -- . .- - - --- -.. . .- .-.. .-- .. - .... ... ..- .-. ...- .. ...- .. -. --. .- .-.. .-.. - .... --- ... . -. .. --. .... - ... .. .-.. .-.. --. .. ...- . -.-- --- ..- - .... .- - -.-- --- ..- -.- .. -. -.. .- .-. . -- .. -. -.. -- . --- ..-. -- -.-- ... . .-.. ..-. -... ..- - -.-- --- ..- .-. .-.. ..- -.-. -.- -.-- -.. .- -.-- ... .- .-. . --- ...- . .-. - .... .. ... .--. .-.. .- -.-. . .. ... --. --- .. -. --. - --- -... . -.-- --- ..- .-. --. .-. .- ...- . .-.. .. -.- . .-- .. - .... - .... . --- - .... . .-. ... .-- . .--- ..- ... - -. . . -.. - --- - .- -.- . --- ..- - - .... . --- .-- -. . .-. --- ..-. - .... .. ... . ... - .- -... .-.. .. ... .... -- . -. - .- -. -.. .- ..-. . .-- --- ..-. - .... . . -- .--. .-.. --- -.-- . . ... .-.. . ..-. - ... --- - .... . -. .-- . -.-. .- -. ..-. .. -. .- .-.. .-.. -.-- --. --- .- .-- .- -.-- ..-. .-. --- -- - .... .. ... .... . .-.. .-.. Ending Another animatronic pizzeria closes down! After opening only a few months ago, Endo's fun pizza place is officially closed down due to employees going missing and because of malfunctioning robots. Coincidentally, the robots used on the location were bought from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which also closed down this year. Town folk speculate that Freddy's and locations associated with it could possibly be cursed or haunted. Gallery ENAE Icon.png Trivia * Mendo was once going to be in the game, but was later scrapped. Category:Games